Ithil
by Ylen
Summary: Quand Drago rencontre son double féminin et que celleci l'entraîne dans son propre jeu...qui craquera le premier ? DMxOC ATTENTION: MARY SUE!
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde, voici ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous aimez (ou même si vous n'aimez pas, du moment que c'est constructif). Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1 : ITHIL  
  
Décidemment, cette fille l'intriguait. Il n'aurait su dire vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à son sujet. C'était pourtant bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, à lui, Drago Malefoy : une fille avait éveillé son intérêt sans le faire exprès et sans même s'en apercevoir.  
  
Drago était sans conteste l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Son charme arrogant, son impassibilité légendaire et son caractère insolent lui avaient valus d'être considéré comme un "challenge" par les filles de l'école. Elles se battaient presque pour l'avoir. La plupart étaient simplement des amoureuses trop naïves qui pensaient qu'elles arriveraient à le sauver en le rendant "gentil". Il eut un sourire ironique en y pensant. Combien de fois avait-il joué les faux romantiques, faisant espérer à ces petites sottes qu'il avait enfin changé par amour pour elles avant de les jeter sans même un regard, se contentant de leur dire "Au moins tu pourras raconter à tes copines que tu m'as eu dans ton lit."

Son sourire s'effaça un peu. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant c'était un grand honneur qu'il leur faisait. Il se promit d'être encore plus cruel la prochaine fois, afin qu'aucune de ses groupies ne se sente jamais fière d'être parvenue dans ses bras. Alors qu'il travaillait cette nouvelle idée, il lui vint à l'esprit que cette méthode pouvait à long terme dissuader toutes les filles de l'école de vouloir s'approcher de lui à moins de 50 mètres. "Aucune chance, se dit-il, son assurance reprenant le dessus, je suis irrésistible."  
  
Tandis qu'un sourire satisfait s'étalait lentement sur ses lèvres, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur cette fille à la table la plus reculée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Sa bouche se crispa légèrement et son sourire se figea un instant. Ithil Nùmen...Il n'avait jamais compris son problème. Cette fille était sûrement la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle était en sixième année et avait donc un an de moins que lui, qui était en septième année. Elle était belle, les cheveux aussi sombres qu'il les avait clairs, des grands yeux bleu foncés et la peau aussi pâle que celle de Drago. Elle dégageait une impression de douceur peu commune aux Serpentard et pourtant elle semblait encore plus froide et indifférente que Drago lui- même. C'était cela qui avait piqué la curiosité du jeune homme : cette fille ne cherchait pas à parler aux gens, elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et (comble de l'incompréhension pour Drago) elle semblait se moquer royalement du fait qu'elle était dans la même maison que le célèbre Drago Malefoy et que celui-ci la fixait avec insistance depuis presque un quart d'heure. Drago s'était déjà demandé si elle n'avait pas un problème avec les garçons en général, ce qui l'aurait profondément ennuyé. Mais une certaine Mary de Serdaigle, seule amie connue d'Ithil avait assuré à Blaise un ami de Drago qu'Ithil n'était pas du tout branchée filles.  
  
Blaise avait été un des nombreux courageux (ou inconscients pensa Drago avec amusement) à croire qu'ils avaient une chance avec la jeune fille. En fait, Blaise s'était carrément mis dans la tête qu'Ithil était folle de lui mais seulement trop timide pour lui avouer. Drago se demandait encore comment le jeune homme était parvenu à une telle conclusion au vu du manque presque total d'expressions d'Ithil et du fait qu'elle ne l'avait même jamais regardé. Toujours est-il qu'il était allé la voir pour lui proposer, Ô joie, de sortir lui. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui, l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux bleus insondables pendant une bonne minute sans qu'un seul muscle de son visage ne se contracte en une expression quelconque. Puis elle avait eu un de ses sourires mystérieux qui rendaient fous la plupart des garçons de l'école et lui avaient gentiment répondu de se pousser parce qu'il était assis en plein sur son devoir de potions dont l'encre n'était pas encore sèche. Blaise s'était levé maladroitement, la robe toute tâchée d'encre rouge. Il avait filé dans son dortoir sans demander plus d'explications.

Drago avait assisté à la scène, bien sûr. Blaise était la seule personne qu'il considérait vraiment comme un ami, il se devait de le soutenir Ce dernier lui avait révélé son intention d'inviter Ithil à sortir avec lui. "Aucune chance" avait pensé Drago, mais il l'avait laissé faire en l'encourageant de son mieux. Elle n'avait pas été blessante ni méchante, mais elle savait être impressionnante quand elle le souhaitait. Ce jour-là elle avait juste décidé de rendre Blaise le plus mal à l'aise possible. Histoire de rire un peu et de le faire réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'il sera persuadé qu'une fille est folle de lui. Après que son prétendant ait pris la fuite, elle avait ri et avait secoué doucement la tête. Son regard s'était alors posé sur Drago Malefoy et elle l'avait examiné quelques instants avant de se replonger dans son livre. Il n'avait rien vu de ces quelques secondes d'intérêt, occupé à regardé Blaise s'enfuir dans le dortoir avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.  
  
Ithil sentit un picotement le long de sa nuque. Elle releva la tête au moment où Drago se détournait et se rendait dans son dortoir. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Etait-il en train de la regarder ? Elle secoua la tête, "impossible"pensa-t-elle. Drago Malefoy...Evidemment qu'elle le trouvait beau, elle n'était pas bizarre à ce point ! Elle connaissait bien la réputation du Serpentard, le tombeur de ces dames, manipulateur, un peu sadique sur les bords et suffisamment intelligent pour toujours parvenir à ses fins malgré tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui et qui aurait dû faire fuir la plupart des filles qu'il avait eu. Elle adorait son côté distant, froid, indifférent. Cependant, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable et elle n'avait pas de réelle sympathie pour lui. Mais elle se surprenait parfois à penser quelle expérience intéressante ce serait de jouer avec lui et de voir si sa légendaire impassibilité résistait à tout. Etait-il capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine et du mépris, en particulier pour une fille ? Elle se demandait sans cesse si son côté arrogant était feint et si non, si quelqu'un pourrait lui faire perdre.

Elle en avait parlé un peu la veille avec Mary, son amie de Serdaigle. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Malefoy.

- Ah oui ? répondit Ithil. Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, côté "chaleur humaine" on peut dire que tu n'es pas en reste, dit Mary en regardant son amie dont le visage était un peu moins neutre en sa présence.

- J'ai l'air si associable que ça ? demanda Ithil avec un sourire.

- Une véritable ermite ! dit Mary en riant. Sérieusement, si tu décolorais les cheveux et que tu devenais vraiment méchante tu pourrais facilement passer pour sa petite soeur !

- Peut-être pas quand même ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment entourée d'une foule qui parle et s'agite autour de moi ! Tu me connais Mary, tu sais que je ne suis pas méchante. Mary haussa les sourcils et lança un regard appuyé à Ithil.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu des fois... Mais avoue que ce Blaise par exemple ! Non mais quel boulet celui-là ! Excuse-moi mais c'était plus fort que moi ce jour-là!

Mary éclata de rire en repensant à la tentative infructueuse du Serpentard. Ithil lui avait raconté sans vraiment s'étendre sur les détails, mais Mary avait entendu d'autres versions et en faisant un condensé de tout et connaissant le caractère d'Ithil elle avait réussi à se faire une idée assez juste de ce qui s'était passé.

- Arrête ! Il est....sympa, dit-elle en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

Ithil lui lança un regard noir. Elle savait que Mary avait renseigné Blaise avant que celui-ci ne vienne la voir.

- Je te signale que sur ce coup là, tu es aussi coupable que moi ! Plus même !

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'insurgea la jeune Serdaigle.

- Tu l'as encouragé alors que tu savais très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance !

Mary fit semblant de réfléchir puis se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne te plaisait pas ? fit-elle d'un ton faussement surpris.

- Arrête, t'es nulle ! s'exclama Ithil et elles rirent toutes les deux.

- Mais pour en revenir à Malefoy, reprit Mary, je t'assure que vous vous ressemblez un peu. Sauf que lui a l'air vraiment antipathique alors que toi...toi tu t'en fiches tout simplement. Disons que tu ignores superbement le monde qui t'entoure, alors que lui le méprise.

- Je ne me fiche pas de tout ! répondit Ithil. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très expressive.

- Et que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les gens non plus, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal. J'ai juste dit que ça te faisait ressembler à Malefoy. Un peu, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard glacé de la Serpentard. Tu sais que je vais presque finir par croire qu'il te plaît, dit Mary d'un ton amusé.

Ithil se leva et regarda son amie avec un sourire espiègle et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Oh non !! Non non non ! s'exclama Mary.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Ithil. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer dans les draps de Mr "je suis le plus beau" Malefoy pour me faire jeter ensuite.

Mary lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux juste voir lequel de nous deux tiendra le plus longtemps !

Elle sourit et disparut. Mary hocha la tête d'un air désolé. La dernière fois qu'Ithil avait été intéressé par un garçon, celui-ci avait tout fichu en l'air avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il perdait. Elle avait été très triste mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins timide et peu sûre d'elle mais c'était depuis cette histoire qu'elle avait délibérément laissé tomber tout ce qui concernait les émotions et qu'elle ne s'attachait presque plus à personne. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi gentille quand on pouvait lui parler. Seulement, cet épisode ne lui avait pas vraiment donné l'amour du genre humain, déjà peu développé à l'origine.  
  
Si Ithil décidait de s'attaquer à Malefoy il n'en sortirait rien de bon. Mary savait bien qu'Ithil ne prendrait aucun risque, elle connaissait bien Drago, plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui réagirait si Ithil se mettait en tête de le faire craquer, ce qui semblait être le cas. Car, même si elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, Ithil était irrésistible quand elle s'y mettait et elle pouvait être aussi impitoyable que Drago. Après tout, elle était à Serpentard. Mary abandonna ces sombres pensées et retourna dans sa salle commune en soupirant.


	2. Le jeu commence

CHAPITRE 2 : LE JEU COMMENCE

Premier jour des vacances, Ithil était ravie. Le château serait quasi désert pendant deux semaines, un contexte idéal pour son expérience. Drago restait à Poudlard, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, qui n'aurait voulu quitter son Dray adoré pour rien au monde. Ithil en éprouvait une joie sauvage. Elle détestait Pansy, sentiment que Drago partageait même si Pansy refusait obstinément de l'admettre. Ithil estima que si jamais elle devait parvenir à ses fins, ce serait encore mieux si cette face de pékinois était là pour contempler le résultat. Un sourire diabolique flotta sur ses lèvres quelques secondes tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit avec légèreté à la table des Serpentard après avoir adressé un bref sourire à Mary à la table des Serdaigle. Mary aussi avait pris l'habitude de rester à l'école pendant ses vacances, ce qu'Ithil avait beaucoup apprécié. Il y avait moins d'une trentaine d'élèves en tout. Ithil s'assit à l'écart de ses camarades en vert et argent, comme d'habitude. Drago n'était pas là. Elle prit quelques tartines, les mangea rapidement puis alla rejoindre Mary. Celle-ci était encore à moitié endormie et fixait son bol de chocolat d'un regard vitreux. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens et son tee-shirt était à l'envers.

- Hey ! On se réveille, lui cria Ithil.

Mary cligna des yeux une bonne douzaine de fois avant de tourner lentement la tête vers l'origine du bourdonnement qu'elle avait entendu.

- Ithil ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Ca va ?

- Impeccable ! répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Drago venait d'arriver. Elle constata avec satisfaction que son regard avait parcouru rapidement la table des Serpentard et qu'il s'était tourné ensuite vers celle des Serdaigle. Elle ne leva pas la tête pour vérifier s'il l'avait vue, mais une fois assis, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Mary suivit le regard de son amie.

- Ah, marmonna-t-elle quand elle aperçut Drago. Je vois...Toujours décidée à poursuivre ton "expérience"...

- Exactement. C'est d'ailleurs mieux parti que je ne le pensais figure-toi.

- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravie.

Le ton de Mary était clairement ironique et Ithil eut un léger sourire.

- Allons allons, serais-tu opposée à mon projet ? demanda Ithil d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

- Aucunement, répondit Mary dans un bâillement. Mais tu sais que je déteste ce type et tu as beau être la fille la plus bizarre que je connaisse, tu peux te faire avoir comme toutes les autres.

Elle regarda son amie, toute torpeur ayant disparu de ses yeux noirs.

- Ca m'ennuierait vraiment qu'il se foute de toi comme il s'est foutu de toutes ces imbéciles.

- Si tout marche, c'est lui qui perdra le contrôle, pas moi.

- Peut-être, mais jusqu'à présent le pro dans le domaine "je fais des trucs affreux en gardant mon self-contrôle" c'est lui.

- Arrête un peu ! Tu veux démolir mon enthousiasme naissant ?

- Je veux d'abord être sûre que ton enthousiasme n'est pas irréfléchi.

- Crois-moi, j'ai rarement été aussi sûre de moi.

- Très bien, dit Mary d'un ton résigné. Alors tu as ma bénédiction. Mais n'oublies pas : ce mec c'est.....

- Drago Malefoy, je sais.

Elle se leva et quitta rapidement la Grande Salle, laissant Mary en tête à tête avec ses tartines. Elle sentit à nouveau ce picotement le long de sa nuque et eut un sourire satisfait.

Drago venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et la balaya du regard. Ithil n'y était pas. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers celle des Serdaigle et aperçut la jolie brune en grande discussion avec son amie, Mary. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction quand il était entré, ce qui ne le surprit pas mais le dérangea tout de même. Il s'assit lourdement et concentra ses sombres pensées matinales sur son petit-déjeuner, évitant de lever les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard admiratif de Pansy Parkinson en face de lui. Ses pensées tournèrent encore autour d'Ithil. Cette fille était-elle toujours comme ça ? Indifférente, froide. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne et semblait en être ravie, ou du moins certainement pas gênée. Drago regarda distraitement autour de lui. "C'est vrai, se dit-il, vu les spécimen qu'il y a à Serpentard, c'est un peu normal qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'intégrer plus que ça." Mais lui ! Il n'acceptait pas qu'on le considère comme un "spécimen" de Serpentard. Pourtant, Ithil semblait le mettre dans le même panier que tous les autres. Il laissait cette fille de glace. C'était intolérable ! Une chose incroyable pour Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus prisé de tout Poudlard. Il leva la tête pour voir si elle était toujours à la table des Serdaigle. Mary était seule. Il regarda les portes et la vit sortir de sa démarche sûre qui faisait fondre les garçons. Il laissa tomber ses tartines et se leva.

- Où tu vas Dray chéri ? minauda Pansy en le voyant s'en aller.

- Nulle part, lâche-moi ! répondit-il. Il voulait suivre Ithil, il était hors de question que Pansy le colle.

- Attend-moi, j'arrive !

Se doutant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser par la force, Drago changea de tactique. Il rassembla tout son courage et s'approcha du visage pékinoïde de sa sangsue.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Pansy qui en rougit de plaisir. C'est dans la chambre des Préfets en Chef, tu n'as pas le droit de venir mais si tu m'attends sagement dans la salle commune...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant à sa groupie le soin d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devint cramoisie, chuchota un vague "d'accord" qu'elle voulait sensuel et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Cette fille était encore plus stupide qu'il ne le croyait. Il sortit rapidement sans remarquer que Mary le fixait d'un regard noir.

Ithil était retournée dans son dortoir. Elle s'était changée et avait mis un pantalon noir et un col roulé gris sombre qui lui allaient parfaitement, mettant en valeur son corps presque parfait. Elle avait la vague idée d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et décida de prendre ses gants et son écharpe. Elle entendit des pas dans la salle commune. Elle espéra ne pas se tromper sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Elle descendit les marches du dortoir et entra à son tour dans la salle. Son visage resta impassible mais elle sourit intérieurement. C'était Drago. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, leurs yeux froids ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Drago laissa glisser son regard sur la silhouette élancée de la jeune fille puis se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans "son" fauteuil. Ithil continua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'en avait plus très envie à présent que Drago était là, mais elle avait mis ses gants et son écharpe et cela aurait été suspect de les retirer maintenant pour aller se terrer dans un coin de la salle commune avec un livre, comme elle faisait d'habitude. Alors qu'elle passait la porte qui donnait sur les donjons, il lui sembla que Drago tournait vivement la tête vers elle. "Excellent" pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Tout bien réfléchi, pensa-t-elle en déambulant dans le parc, c'était mieux d'être partie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croie qu'il lui plaisait. Au contraire. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui commence. Et puis s'il n'avait aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec elle, ce qui lui déplairait fortement et compliquerait nettement son expérience, elle trouverait bien le moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que sa tenue ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. Ce pouvait être un atout, bien sûr, mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il s'attache à elle. Qu'il s'attache à en perdre la tête, qu'il s'attache sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle voulait le faire craquer. Pas le faire souffrir. A quoi bon ? Juste le voir totalement dépendant de quelqu'un, tout le contraire de ce qu'il était. En fait, elle voulait la même chose que la plupart des filles de l'école : le coeur de Drago Malefoy. A la différence près qu'elle ne le voulait pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, ou croyait l'aimer. Elle le voulait seulement pour savoir s'il était possible qu'une fille puisse l'obtenir. Comme lorsque Malefoy avait couché avec Cho Chang : uniquement pour voir si elle était si prude et honnête que ça. Et elle ne l'était certainement pas, puisqu'elle avait accepté après seulement trois jours de résistance..."acharnée"... Tout était question de défi. Aucun sentiment, juste un intérêt presque scientifique.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait à peine regardé et était simplement partie. Pas un mot, son visage toujours aussi neutre, pas la moindre lueur dans les yeux, rien. Il en était malade. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se retrouver dans une salle seul avec une fille, mais d'habitude soit elle se jetait sur lui, soit elle lui implorait silencieusement de la remarquer. C'était la première fois depuis bien des années qu'on l'ignorait à ce point. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à une démonstration exhaustive connaissant le caractère réservé d'Ithil, mais de là à le planter carrément ! Il devait avoir cette fille. C'était une des plus belles de Poudlard, il aurait même été tenté de dire la plus belle. Personne n'avait encore réussi à l'avoir et elle repoussait systématiquement tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle. Son charme mystérieux rendait complètement dingue tous les garçons du château, sa réputation s'améliorerait grandement s'il parvenait à l'avoir. C'était une proie parfaite. A ceci près qu'elle se fichait éperdument de Drago Malefoy. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas le Serpentard, la chasse n'en serait que plus intéressante. Il était las de toutes ces filles qui voulaient jouer les inaccessibles mais se plaignaient plus ou moins subtilement si elles n'étaient pas encore passer dans sa chambre au bout d'une semaine. Pour une fois qu'il y en avait une qui semblait réellement inaccessible, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Même Chang avait été facile à embobiner, alors qu'il avait cru qu'elle lui prendrait au moins plus d'une semaine. S'il parvenait à avoir Ithil, il pourrait toutes les avoir. Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui plaisait. Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais cette fille lui plaisait. Il se reconnaissait en elle. Son allure sombre et mystérieuse l'intriguait et il voulait lui plaire. Il voulait attirer son attention mais associait ce sentiment avec son envie de la voir tomber entre ses mains.

Mais c'était lui qui allait tomber s'il ne se reprenait pas.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux moyens de la séduire, Pansy déboula dans la salle commune et se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il la repoussa brusquement et elle s'étala dans le canapé à côté du fauteuil de son Dray adoré.

- Tu sens bon Dray, lui murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du cou de Drago. Et je parie que tu as la peau encore toute douce de la douche...

- Dis-moi Pansy, dit-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

- Oui Dray ?

- T'es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

Pansy se leva, choquée.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça Dray chéri ? reprit-elle d'une vois de petite fille qui exaspéra Drago. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Naître c'était déjà pas mal, mais tu n'y était pour rien je te l'accorde.

Elle le regarda, sans pouvoir décrocher un mot.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il d'un ton léger mais ses yeux étaient féroces, tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un procès à tes parents ?

Pansy fondit en larmes et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir. Drago se renversa dans son fauteuil en éprouvant le plus grand contentement. Puis il sortit de la salle avant que Pansy ne revienne lui présenter ses excuses et sortit du château, un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Il se rappela soudainement qu'Ithil devait être à l'extérieur aussi, puisqu'elle avait son écharpe et ses gants lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonné. Son sourire s'élargit.

"Très bien, pensa-t-il. Ithil, voyons voir...où pourrais-tu être ?"

Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il espérait trouver un panneau qui lui indiquerait la bonne direction. Puis il aperçut une longue silhouette vêtue de noir avec une écharpe vert et argent à côté du lac.

"Parfait..."

Il se dirigea vers elle, l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches mais ne le rejoignit pas et resta légèrement en retrait. Il allait dire quelque chose pour la surprendre car il était persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais ce fut elle qui parla.

- Alors? dit-elle de sa voix douce, on essaye de se débarrasser de cette charmante Pansy ?

Drago dû faire un effort pour masquer sa surprise. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, son visage était aussi froid que d'habitude. Le jeune homme la regarda. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, le même que Drago avait eu en sortant de la salle commune, le sourire ironique.

"Elle se fout de moi en plus !" pensa-t-il avec colère, ses yeux couleur orage ne laissant rien paraître.

-Allons allons, ne vous énervez pas Mr Malefoy.

"Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas énervé ! Comment elle le sait ?!"

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Leur échange était en apparence aussi palpitant que la rencontre de deux glaçons.

Ithil se rapprocha de Drago se planta en face de lui, si près que leurs corps se frôlaient.

- On ne joue pas avec moi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ton air froid et distant tu le gardes pour ton fan-club, d'accord ? Avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je suis comme toi Drago.

Elle posa une main sur son torse et le sentit tressaillir une fraction de seconde. Drago se maudit de s'être laissé aller si facilement. Le sourire d'Ithil s'élargit.

- Alors un conseil, reprit-elle, n'essaye même pas. N'essaye pas de te moquer de moi une seule seconde parce que je le saurai. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que nous partions fâchés, si ?

Elle frotta légèrement sa joue contre la sienne et murmura "à bientôt Drago" avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Elle allait partir mais Drago la retint en passant ses mains autour de sa taille. Il lui lança son regard charmeur qui avait fait tomber Chang et bien d'autres encore.

" C'est plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais, se dit Drago. Elle vient se coller contre moi ! Je m'étais encore trompé...Tant pis, je prends quand même."

Il la serra contre lui et lui dit à voix basse :

- On ne plante pas Drago Malefoy comme ça, Ithil, tu devrais le savoir...

A sa grande surprise, Ithil conserva son sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent. Elle inspira lentement son parfum.

- "On" peut-être pas, répondit-elle.

Elle prit les mains de Drago et les lui descendit juste assez pour qu'il puisse effleurer ses formes puis les repoussa. Elle avança son visage près de sien pour qu'il essaye de l'embrasser et lorsqu'il le fit, elle recula légèrement.

- Moi si.

Elle s'en alla en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.


	3. On instaure les règles

CHAPITRE 3 : ON INSTAURE LES REGLES

"Alors là ! se dit Drago. Je... Cette fille est dingue !"

Le Serpentard était resté planté à côté du lac pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé.

" Drago, mon grand, tu viens te faire maîtriser comme un débutant, s'exclama une voix dans sa tête. Cette fille te ressemble encore plus que ce que tu pensais !"

Il se secoua un peu et décida de retourner dans la salle commune. Tandis qu'il parcourait le château, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle chercherait peut-être à l'éviter. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place : ne pas laisser croire à sa proie qu'elle pouvait se payer le luxe de sa présence simplement parce qu'il avait subitement décidé de s'intéresser un peu à elle. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune, il hésita. Si Ithil n'y était pas, il était quand même sûr d'y trouver Pansy "la lourde" Parkinson. Il eut une légère grimace puis entra. Il s'était encore trompé. Pansy n'était pas là, en revanche Ithil se trouvait dans son coin habituel plongée dans un livre. Drago remarqua avec amusement que ses compagnons de Serpentard laissaient toujours une distance respectable en eux et Ithil. Et lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de s'approcher d'elle, les garçons parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas la déranger et lui jetaient sans cesse des regards envieux mais résignés, tandis que les filles évitaient obstinément de la regarder. Cette fille avait une présence, une sorte d'aura qui poussait au respect et à l'admiration. Sans compter qu'elle avait un physique à tomber, ce qui suffisait à la plupart des garçons.

Drago s'installa dans son fauteuil, profitant du répit que lui laissait l'absence de Pansy. Il essayait au maximum de ne pas regarder dans la direction d'Ithil. Il ne voulait pas laisser croire aux autres qu'elle l'intéressait. Non pas qu'ils se seraient moqués de lui, sûrement pas, au contraire. Mais il doutait pour la première fois de sa capacité à atteindre son objectif. Et si la chasse durait trop longtemps, sa réputation en prendrait un coup et il perdrait toute sa crédibilité. Encore que, vu la fille en question il se laissait un mois, ce qui était considérable pour lui. Blaise entra dans la salle commune, coupant Drago dans ses réflexions et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- A quoi tu réfléchis encore ? demanda le garçon. Une nouvelle fille ?

- Exactement, répondit-il suffisamment bas pour que seul Blaise l'entende.

Etonné de ce changement de ton, Blaise regarda autour de lui.

- Ah, marmonna-t-il quand il aperçut Ithil. Elle.

Drago remarque que son regard s'attardait sur la jeune fille plus qu'il n'était nécessaire même si Blaise avait farouchement nié les accusations selon lesquelles il était amoureux d'elle.

- Aucune chance, dit-il à Drago. Cette fille ne pense pas normalement et elle rejette en bloc tout ce qui l'approche à moins de 50 mètres.

- Que tu crois, répondit le beau blond avec assurance.

Blaise le regarda avec insistance, attendant plus d'explications. Comme Drago n'ajouta rien, il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Quand Drago était décidé, il ne servait à rien de tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

- Combien de temps tu te donnes ?

- Un mois.

- Un mois ?!

Drago guettait la réaction de son ami. Un mois...Etait-ce trop ? Il voulait voir ce qu'en pensait Blaise.

- T'es optimiste mon vieux ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je t'assure, elle est vraiment bizarre ! Elle ne t'a jamais regardé alors que...que tu es toi !

- Justement, elle m'a déjà regardé et elle sait parfaitement qui je suis. Et elle n'est pas "bizarre", même s'il est évident qu'elle ne pense pas comme toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Blaise lui lança un regard noir.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas au courant de tout...Mais fais gaffe.

Drago eut un regard interrogateur. Blaise poursuivit.

- Je te connais bien Drago, mais elle...Elle serait capable de t'avoir, j'en suis sûr. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est ce qui court dans toute l'école : cette fille te ressemble tellement que tout le monde pense qu'un jour elle te fera tomber. En fait, ça m'a surpris que tu n'essayes pas de la séduire plus tôt et je m'étais dit que tu pensais la même chose, à savoir que cette fille pouvait marquer la fin de ta carrière de Don Juan de Poudlard. Pourquoi tu crois que la plupart des filles la détestent ? Parce qu'elles savent qu'elle a une chance avec toi, alors qu'elles ne te serviront au mieux que de distraction le temps d'une nuit.

Blaise soupira. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Drago, seulement si celui-ci perdait son rang de tombeur de l'école, il serait beaucoup moins avantageux de traîner avec lui. Il était son ami, évidemment, mais quand on traînait avec Drago Malefoy on avait de bonnes chances de récupérer les filles qu'il avait jetées et qui avaient donc besoin d'êtres "consolées". Ce qui facilitait grandement les choses pour Blaise. Sans compter qu'il accepterait mal que Drago se case avec une fille qui l'avait humilié...

- Enfin, fait comme tu veux. Mais cette fille… C'est Ithil.

Il laissa Drago se plonger dans ses pensées et se rendit dans le dortoir. Il croisa Pansy qui en descendait.

- Salut Pansy, dit-il.

"Oh non pas elle !" pensa Drago en entendant Blaise.

- Dray chéri !! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour tenter de l'embrasser.

- Putain Pansy tu vas me foutre la paix ?!

La jeune fille stoppa net ses tentatives et regarda Drago d'un air embué.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'es méchant comme ça avec moi ? s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à sangloter pitoyablement. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ?

Drago se massa les tempes d'un air accablé. Il fallait une réponse d'une semaine ou rien du tout.

- Pansy, dit-il en essayant de retrouver son sang-froid et son flegme habituels. Pansy ! répéta-t-il.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à poursuivre ses jérémiades en faisant de grands gestes ridicules. Drago leva la tête et vit Ithil. Elle regardait la scène avec intérêt et Drago aurait juré qu'elle riait. Elle se foutait vraiment de lui ! Son humeur n'en fut pas améliorée le moins du monde et Pansy en fit les frais. Drago reprit son ton glacial et lui démontra par a b quel être minable elle était dans une tirade mémorable qui fit s'écrouler de rire ses camarades de Serpentard. Rire qui mourut instantanément lorsque Drago tourna son regard impitoyable vers eux. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la salle commune quand il vit qu'Ithil le regardait toujours. Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle s'était appropriée le coin le plus reculé de la salle commune où se trouvaient seulement un fauteuil et une petite table ronde et que la lumière du feu de la cheminée éclairait juste assez pour lire. Ne trouvant rien pour s'asseoir, Drago s'appuya contre la table après avoir vérifié qu'aucun devoir à l'encre encore humide ne traînait dessus.

- Beau raisonnement, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique en observant Pansy d'un air distrait. Je doute qu'elle soit convaincue, mais c'était une belle tentative.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé et replongea dans son livre. Drago ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En fait, il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu la voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-il brusquement.

Il haït son ton empressé et intéressé qui n'échapperait pas à Ithil. Il n'arrivait pas à rester impassible avec elle et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. La jeune fille leva lentement les yeux de son livre, le referma et le posa doucement sur la table en marquant soigneusement la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Drago ressentit une faible satisfaction : il avait réussi à attirer son attention. Elle garda les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes.

- Ce que je te veux ? Eh bien...Si tu le demandes avec tant d'intérêt c'est que je suis bien partie pour l'obtenir, répondit-elle avec un sourire retors.

Drago resta perplexe et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ithil pencha la tête pour voir s'il restait encore quelqu'un dans la salle. Tout le monde était descendu déjeuner de peur de s'attirer la colère de Drago.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique.

- Je veux la même chose que toutes ces idiotes qui font la queue derrière la porte de ta chambre sans jamais l'avoir, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais, ce qui devrait t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est pourquoi je le veux.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Drago.

Il eut un sourire insolent.

- Parce que je suis moi et que toutes les filles de cette école me veulent. Elles sont toutes folles de moi et c'est la même chose pour toi. A la différence près que tu refuses de le montrer pour pouvoir garder le contrôle.

- Je n'insulte pas ton intelligence Drago, n'insulte pas la mienne ! répondit Ithil d'un ton glacial. Je pourrais avoir tous les garçons de cette école et tu le sais. Et je t'assure que certains valent beaucoup plus que toi, que ça te plaise ou non, alors je n'ai aucune raison de perdre mon temps en jouant les courtisanes inaccessibles avec toi.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes et reprit.

- Les filles qui te courent après sont naïves et persuadées de t'aimer parce qu'elles pensent que ta froideur n'est qu'une façade qui cache de grandes souffrances et qu'au fond tu es un garçon a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e bla bla bla bla... fit Ithil avec dédain. Ne te trompe pas, je ne suis ni naïve, ni amoureuse.

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Il venait de comprendre. Cette fille voulait le séduire, elle voulait son coeur mais elle se fichait totalement de lui. Plutôt paradoxal. En fait, se dit Drago, elle faisait exactement la même chose que lui. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais dit à une des ses proies qu'il se foutait complètement d'elle et qu'il souhaitait seulement la faire tomber entre ses mains et piéger son coeur.

Elle quitta son fauteuil et alla se blottir contre lui. Il sentit la chaleur de son corps, son odeur délicate et il lui sembla que son rythme cardiaque avait légèrement augmenté.

- Disons seulement que je suis...curieuse, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu veux venger celle à qui j'ai fait du mal ? demanda Drago d'un ton incertain.

- Absolument pas. Je ne les connaissais pas et elles étaient assez grandes pour décider toute seule de la galère dans laquelle elles se mettaient. Je ne suis pas cruelle Drago, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir.

Drago ricana et reprit son arrogance légendaire. Il était hors de question que cette fille lui tienne tête.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que tu arriveras à me faire éprouver quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec mépris.

Elle passa doucement sa main le long de sa nuque et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Drago. Il ne fit aucun geste, gardant encore en mémoire l'incident près du lac. Mais cette fois elle l'embrassa et Drago ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, goûtant avec délice aux lèvres sucrées qui s'offraient à lui. Lorsqu'elle cessa son baiser, le Serpentard l'observa avec surprise. Elle approcha son visage de son oreille et chuchota :

- Jure-moi que ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Ithil descendit manger sans un mot de plus ni un regard à Malefoy. Il entra dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes après elle, l'air un peu décontenancé, mais seule Ithil sembla le remarquer. Elle déjeuna rapidement et rejoignit Mary avec qui elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi. Elles parlèrent de tout, comme d'habitude et Ithil perdit son caractère sombre comme chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec la Serdaigle. Leur discussion finit inévitablement par tourner autour de Drago Malefoy et Ithil raconta à son amie ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune et près du lac le matin même.

- T'es encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais, dit Mary après un moment de réflexion.

-Merci...répondit Ithil en se demandant comment elle devait le prendre. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as...trois personnalités en fait. Celle que tout le monde connaît : mystérieuse et fascinante (Ithil leva les yeux au ciel à cette vision flatteuse d'elle-même). Celle que tu as avec moi : relativement normale et presque enjouée mais dotée d'une forte dose d'ironie. (Ithil eut un sourire) Et la dernière : celle que tu as avec Malefoy : ton côté Serpentard.

- C'est à dire ?

- Rusée, irrésistible et prête à tout pour atteindre ton but.

- Pas prête à tout, dit Ithil d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Dans les limites du raisonnable, évidemment. Mais soyons honnêtes, tu ne t'embarrasses pas de sentiments et tu sais très bien dissiper ta culpabilité quand il t'arrive d'en avoir, répliqua Mary.

- Mais moi au moins je ne mens pas.

- Oui, je me demande bien ce qui t'as pris d'ailleurs de lui expliquer si clairement ton objectif. Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne va pas se laisser avoir comme ça maintenant.

- Justement, la victoire n'en sera que plus éclatante ! s'exclama la Serpentard avec enthousiasme.

- A condition que ce soit toi qui gagnes. Ca m'a étonnée qu'il n'essaie pas de t'avoir plus tôt mais là, avec une telle "déclaration" il va tout faire pour te séduire et te faire tomber dans ses draps. Et tu sais qu'il est très doué pour ça.

Mary avait vraiment l'air inquiète.

- Tu penses que je peux finir comme Chang ? demanda Ithil.

- Réfléchis un peu à ce que deviendrait sa réputation s'il arrivait à t'avoir et à te jeter ensuite. Coucher avec la fille que tout le monde veut mais que personne n'a eu et la larguer en lui disant "on reste amis" alors qu'elle est folle de lui en ferait le maître absolu de tous les mecs du château ! Et ça n'arrangerait pas son ego déjà bien trop développé à mon goût ! répondit Mary en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser avoir, répliqua Ithil avec force.

- Encore heureux ! Mais fait attention, je crois que là tu l'as un peu trop chatouillé.

- Mouais...On verra bien. S'il essaie de me draguer je trouverai bien une faille quelque part. Il sera obligé de s'exposer un minimum parce qu'il sait que son air "c'est moi le boss" ne marche pas et que je ne croirai à aucun de ses mensonges de faux sensible pour gamines.

- Tu parles comme si c'était un combat.

- C'est exactement ça. La victoire équivalant à la possession totale de l'adversaire.

- Reste à savoir ce que deviendra l'adversaire une fois vaincu. Pouce vers le haut ou vers le bas ? dit Mary.

- Le haut, répondit Ithil avec conviction.

- Espérons que Malefoy aura autant de noblesse que toi, soupira la jeune fille.


	4. Petites mises au point

CHAPITRE 4 : PETITES MISES AU POINT

Le soleil perça difficilement au travers des nuages qui couvraient Poudlard et jeta de timides rayons sur le château recouvert de neige. C'était le deuxième jour des vacances et l'atmosphère de Noël commençait à se faire sentir.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, mais une protestation bruyante de son estomac le réveilla complètement et le décida à s'habiller pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa chambre était totalement silencieuse et il pensa avec soulagement qu'être Préfet en Chef lui évitait au moins d'avoir Pansy sur le dos dès son réveil. Il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Le parc était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct. Tant pis pour le Quidditch. Il avait eut la vague idée de faire un match pour se changer les idées, mais s'il se remettait à neiger aucun de ses condisciples ne voudrait l'accompagner.

« La journée commence bien » se dit-il amèrement.

Ithil se retourna dans ses couvertures en s'étirant. Elle resta les yeux ouverts un long moment, réfléchissant à son programme de la journée. Une fois tout en tête, elle s'échappa de la douce chaleur de son lit, ouvrit les rideaux verts de son baldaquin, enfila rapidement quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit et descendit dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première levée. Quittant la pièce des Serpentard, elle se rendit tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. L'heure matinale lui permettait de ne croiser personne sauf un ou deux fantômes. On avait accroché quelques guirlandes en préparation de Noël et de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient du plafond magique. Le visage d'Ithil s'éclaira un peu. Elle aimait bien Noël.

La journée commençait bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et vit avec surprise que quelqu'un y était déjà assis. Et pas n'importe qui : M. Drago Malefoy en personne. Elle s'installa en face lui et commença à beurrer ses tartines.

- Pas l'air en forme, dit-elle.

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton sec sans même la regarder.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, encore moins à un jeu qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

- Arrête, on dirait moi, répliqua Ithil en souriant.

Drago leva la tête. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer non plus et qu'elle avait simplement décidée d'essayer d'être amicale.

- Tu changes d'angle d'attaque ? marmonna-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tu préfèrerais que je t'ignore comme je le fais d'habitude et que je daigne t'adresser la parole uniquement quand je joue avec toi ?

- Donc je ne dois pas me plaindre de l'honneur que tu me fais, c'est ça ? répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu en penses ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas…dit Drago après un instant de réflexion.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Ithil de sa voix douce.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit clairement ce que tu voulais de moi. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'était incroyablement stupide ou, au contraire, extrêmement brillant. Si j'avais été à ta place c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais fait.

Ithil sourit.

- D'un, répondit-elle, tu n'es pas à ma place. Et de deux, il y a certaines choses qui nous opposent complètement.

Comme Drago lui lançait un regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

- Moi je ne mens pas, même pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Elle lui fit son sourire ironique et Drago sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui. Il se calma rapidement. Après tout, il était un excellent menteur, tout le monde le savait, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un problème. Surtout que ça lui avait offert de nombreuses opportunités. Mais le fait qu'Ithil le lui reproche l'ennuyait, comme si elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'elle était au-dessus de lui, plus noble en quelque sorte. « Drago, mon vieux, ne me dis pas que tu culpabilises ! » s'exclama une voix indignée dans la tête du jeune homme. « Mais non ! pensa-t-il. Mais si elle croit qu'elle peut avoir le dessus avec moi elle se trompe ! » Il allait répliquer quand elle ajouta :

- Quant à savoir si c'était stupide ou brillant, attendons la fin de la partie. Dans…un mois, c'est ça ?

Elle eut un sourire diabolique devant l'air ébahi (mais modéré) de Drago. Avant que celui-ci ait pu répondre, elle se leva et se pencha vers lui.

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois que tu parles de moi avec Blaise.

Elle s'écarta de la table et fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur.

- En fait, dit-elle, fais attention à Blaise tout court.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la Grande Salle. A peine était-elle sortie que Pansy Parkinson entra suivie de Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode et, en dernier, Blaise. Drago remarqua que le regard de ce dernier était à nouveau irrésistiblement attiré par Ithil qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait celle-là ? cria Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de Drago. A se pencher sur toi comme ça… Hein Dray ?

Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention.

- Toi, dit-il en désignant Blaise. Dehors, tout de suite !

Il sortit rapidement de la salle, suivi par Blaise qui se retint pour ne pas s'enfuir devant la colère froide de Drago.

Une fois dans le parc et à l'abri des regards, Drago se tourna vers Blaise et le fixa intensément, ses yeux bleus flamboyants de rage, jusqu'à ce que son ami (Drago comptait d'ailleurs reconsidérer ce statut) prenne la parole.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

La peur se lisait sur son visage mais Drago s'en fichait, il était même plutôt satisfait. Tous ceux qui le fréquentaient redoutaient ses colères, connues pour être particulièrement violentes. Cette réputation lui valait d'être toujours obéi sans un mot, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

- C'est à propos d'Ithil ?

Blaise avait prononcé cette phrase comme si c'était la dernière parole qu'il lui était donné de dire. Il tremblait presque de terreur.

- Quel esprit vif, répliqua Drago d'un ton féroce en détachant toutes les syllabes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as jugé utile de lui rapporter notre petite conversation.

Blaise fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et prit une expression confuse.

Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient en silence.

- Quelle convers…bredouilla-t-il

Drago lui jeta un regard glacé qui le fit taire et sa bouche se referma aussitôt.

- C'est elle ! s'exclama Blaise une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. Elle est venue me voir pour me poser des questions sur toi !

La colère de Drago laissa peu à peu place à son intérêt. Son ton était moins sec quand il demanda à Blaise :

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Celui-ci se sentit un peu plus à l'aise maintenant que la rage de son ami s'était dissipée et il parvint à s'exprimer normalement.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais comme elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà entendu la moitié de la discussion qu'on avait eue, je ne lui ai pas caché grand-chose.

- Elle pouvait aussi faire semblant et te dire des choses au hasard en espérant que toi, gros crétin que tu es, tu lui confirme ou non, répliqua Drago avec irritation, en essayant de ne pas imaginer de quelle façon elle l'avait « convaincu » de lui tout lui avouer.

Blaise prit un air horrifié. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire, il n'avait donc pas pensé que ça puisse venir à d'autre.

- Je n'y avais pas…

- Ca va, c'est trop tard maintenant ! le coupa Drago. Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait te rendre dingue, qu'elle voulait te faire craquer…Et ensuite elle m'a demandé mon avis, ce que moi je pensais de tout ça.

Drago sentit une grande inquiétude monter en lui. Il savait très bien ce que son camarade pensait, car il lui avait clairement dit lors de cette fameuse discussion. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il n'avait pas sortit le même discours à Ithil et que cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle n'avait pas entendues.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme.

- Que c'était de la folie parce que…elle n'avait aucune chance avec toi, acheva-t-il faiblement.

Drago le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Blaise était terrifié, mais il n'oserait pas lui mentir. Il reprit son masque impassible et abandonna Blaise pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

« Il faut vraiment que je pense à mieux choisir mes fréquentations, se dit Drago allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Quel abruti ! Il a failli tout faire foirer ! S'il lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait me faire tomber je l'aurais tué sur le champ. Il ne manque plus que ça : que quelqu'un lui donne encore plus de motivation ! Déjà que j'ai du mal…Mais il ne faut pas. »

Il se releva et observa son visage dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de cette fille, dit-il à voix haute à son reflet. Elle se fout totalement de toi ! Tu ne dois pas la laisser gagner. Si quelqu'un doit tomber ce sera elle. Tu ne peux pas perdre à ce jeu, pas toi Drago. A moins que…Non ! Hors de question !

Il regarda un moment son visage déterminé et sortit.

Ithil était assise à la bibliothèque. Elle était penchée sur un livre qu'elle feuilletait d'un air distrait depuis plus de vingt minutes.

« C'est plutôt bien parti non ? pensa-t-elle. Au moins maintenant je suis sûre qu'il s'intéressait déjà à moi. Comme il s'intéressait à Cho Chang ?...D'un autre côté, si on se ressemble tellement, c'est plutôt normal qu'il essaie de faire la même chose que moi, non ? J'aurais pu y penser plus tôt. Mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y a quelque chose ! Faut que je trouve un moyen d'en être certaine… »

« T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui commence à ressentir quelque chose ? dit une petite voix dans sa tête. M'est avis que ça ne te déplairait pas… »

« Ridicule ! »

« Arrête ! Tu as adoré l'embrasser. »

« Et alors ? C'est sensé être un playboy, c'est normal qu'il embrasse bien, non ? »

« Mais bien sûr…Si ça continue comme ça tu vas finir dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu aimerais qu'il soit. »

« Ah oui ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Complètement accro… »

« N'importe quoi ! Et même si ça devait arriver…si ça se passe après que j'ai réussi ? Ca ne sera pas grave. On pourra peut-être essayer de…tous les deux…je sais pas… »

« Encore faut-il que tu réussisses. Et là, je doute. Soit il ne voudra jamais reconnaître qu'il t'aime, soit il ne t'aimera pas et il cherchera à se venger en te rendant dingue de lui et…tu connais la suite. »

« Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

« Sois lucide un peu ! Le type dont on parle c'est Drago Malefoy. »

« Et alors ?! Arrête, on dirait Mary ! C'est normal qu'il arrive à faire ce qu'il veut de tout le monde si tout le monde a peur de lui ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment.

« Même si je tombe amoureuse de lui, il ne me fera pas souffrir ! Quitte à choisir entre les deux ce sera lui, pas moi ! Pas encore… »

Elle quitta la bibliothèque.


	5. Victoire

CHAPITRE 5 : VICTOIRE…

Drago parcourait les couloirs du château, laissant ses pieds le mener où bon leur semblaient. Il ne voulait pas voir Pansy, ni Blaise, ni aucun de sa troupe habituelle. Il marchait seul, ses pensées dispersées revenant toujours à la même personne. Il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, mais il avait fini par reconnaître qu'il tombait amoureux d'Ithil. Cela avait commencé avant leur petit jeu, mais depuis qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux, il était devenu fou de cette fille. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait le même esprit que lui. Il adorait le fait de n'être jamais sûr de ce qui allait se passer quand il était avec elle. Il en avait tellement marre de toutes ces connes qui se pliaient à ses quatre volontés et n'avait aucun caractère ! Le problème, c'était qu'elle était probablement la seule à n'avoir absolument aucun sentiment pour lui. Forcément, ça rendait sa situation gênante. D'autant plus que le but déclaré de cette fille était de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle « par curiosité » !

« Et elle dit qu'elle n'est pas cruelle ! pensa le Serpentard avec colère. Elle doit penser que ça me passera, que ce n'est pas quelque chose…d'important. Elle doit pas savoir ce que c'est elle d'aimer quelqu'un. C'est à peine si elle daigne remarquer les gens qui l'entourent, alors de là à ressentir la moindre chose pour eux ! »

Il passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque et continua vers un étroit couloir faiblement éclairé. Il releva la tête quand il crut distinguer une silhouette assise à même le sol au bout du couloir, qui était en fait un cul-de-sac. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la silhouette se leva et se tint face à lui.

C'était Ithil.

Drago remarqua qu'elle avait l'air aussi troublée que lui, mais les yeux de la jeune femme redevinrent vite aussi impénétrables que d'habitude et il n'y prêta plus attention. En revanche, il mit plus de temps à retrouver son impassibilité coutumière et Ithil l'avait parfaitement vu. Il s'attendait à un de ses sourires ironiques, comme elle en avait chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait perdre son masque, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'écarta de lui et commença à s'éloigner lentement en remontant le couloir. Lorsqu'elle parvint à son niveau, Drago la retint par le bras.

- On est tout seuls. Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser passer une telle occasion de me faire craquer, dit-il avec un pointe d'ironie en reprenant l'expression de Blaise, par conséquent la sienne. Il avait reprit son habituelle voix traînante.

Ithil se tourna vers lui. Elle l'observa un moment et vit une légère hésitation dans ses yeux.

Drago profita de cet instant pour sonder le regard de la jeune femme. Il lui sembla y voir une étrange lueur et il se demanda si c'était bon signe ou pas. Puis, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, elle passa sa main derrière le cou du Serpentard, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Drago ne réfléchit pas, il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait quelques problèmes de connexion. Il serra Ithil contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien tenu de plus fragile et de plus cher. Il savoura le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur et la douceur de sa peau pendant que son cœur battait à lui briser les côtes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte maintenant, tant pis si elle devait le faire souffrir après, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui encore un peu. Mais Ithil arrêta de l'embrasser. Elle resta dans ses bras et il la regarda sans comprendre, ne sachant que faire. La lueur dans ses yeux était à présent plus forte et elle semblait presque triste. Mais comme si un brusque coup de vent l'avait éteinte, la lueur disparut et Ithil accrocha un sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai gagné, murmura-t-elle.

Elle quitta les bras de Drago et s'éloigna rapidement, l'abandonnant une fois de plus.


	6. et désespoir

CHAPITRE 6 : …ET DESESPOIR

« Ithil reprend-toi ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non » se dit la jeune fille avec hésitation.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans une petite salle au septième étage après avoir erré dans les couloirs en trébuchant comme une aveugle, la tête pleine de doutes et de pensées qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

A nouveau, la petite voix dans sa tête lui infligea son discours réprobateur.

« A moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu aurais préféré pouvoir rester avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est surprenant…Tu as beau penser ce que tu veux, ma chérie, ce type là s'il les rend toutes folles ce n'est pas pour rien et tu t'es faite avoir en beauté. »

« Je ne me suis pas faite avoir ! C'est moi qui ai gagné ! J'ai réussi »

« Et lui aussi. Regarde-toi, tu l'aimes, tu en es complètement dingue »

« Mais il ne m'a pas jeté comme toutes les autres. Au contraire, il veut me garder, j'en suis sûre, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. »

« Non, c'est vrai, il ne t'as pas jetée. C'était d'ailleurs inutile puisque c'est toi qui es partie toute seule comme une grande. Tu vois, il n'avait même pas besoin de te faire du mal, tu t'en fais déjà tellement… Tu savais que tu l'aimais avant même de commencer ce petit jeu. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris au juste ? Je peux savoir »

« Je…Je n'en sais rien…Je voulais... Je ne sais pas. »

La voix resta silencieuse un moment et son ton était un peu plus doux quand elle reprit.

« Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Parce que si on fait le bilan de la situation, ce n'est pas génial. Vous êtes tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre (comme c'est mignon, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ironique). Mais, et c'est là que ça se complique, tu lui as dit que tu te fichais éperdument de lui et que tu voulais l'avoir uniquement par curiosité. Sachant qui il est, il va chercher à se venger de toi, même si ça doit lui coûter autant que toi lorsque tu l'as laissé tout à l'heure. Moralité, vous allez vous faire souffrir tous les deux, tout ça à cause de ton idée stupide et de votre fierté à la con qui vous empêche de faire demi-tour maintenant. »

« Met moi tout sur le dos, je te dirai rien »

« Tu te fous de moi ! Qui a eu l'idée brillante de draguer le seul mec susceptible de te faire craquer en se disant « aucune chance, je suis trop forte » »

« Je te signale qu'il avait eu la même idée »

« Oui et alors ? Si vous êtes bêtes tous les deux je n'y peux rien ! Je suis ta conscience, c'est ton attitude que je dois juger »

« Tu pourrais t'en passer ! Jusqu'à présent on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois souvent manifestée »

« Mais jusqu'à présent tu ne faisais de mal à personne, tu étais simplement extraordinairement franche… Et puis c'était assez amusant de te voir balayer tous ces mecs d'une simple phrase. »

Ithil eut un vague sourire.

« Ca ne leur faisait pas de mal » pensa-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu parlesça leur remettait seulement les idées en place, et pour la plupart ils en avaient sacrément besoin. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors ne fais pas semblant d'être bête, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais là… »

« Là, il y a des sentiments. Et tu viens de repousser la seule personne qui t'ait jamais comprise et avec qui tu aurais pu vivre quelque chose. »

« Alors qu'est-ce je fais »

« Tu ravales ta putain de fierté (excuse moi du terme, mais c'est vrai) et tu vas le voir en espérant qu'il est dans le même cas que toi et qu'il aura pris suffisamment de plomb dans la cervelle pour ne pas te démolir sur place. »

« Réjouissante perspective.»

« Réaliste. »

Ithil soupira. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais que si jamais ça devait se jouer entre eux deux elle n'en ferait pas les frais. Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle. Je ne ferai rien. Si Drago vient me voir ou qu'il essaie me parler on verra, mais moi je ne ferai rien. Inutile d'en rajouter…

Elle sortit de la salle et voulut descendre déjeuner. Il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Comme elle n'avait pas très faim de toutes façons, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées.

Il y avait presque cru…Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne jouait plus. Mais elle avait eu ce sourire plein de mépris.

_« J'ai gagné. »_

Il s'empara de tous les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée et les jeta avec force à travers sa chambre. Une fois calmé, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça » se dit-il.

« C'était son but, tu te souviens »

« Toi lâche-moi ! cria-t-il mentalement à l'adresse de la voix qui commençait à s'élever dans son esprit, comme chaque fois qu'il était particulièrement énervé ou troublé. J'ai pas besoin que t'en rajoute »

« Que j'en rajoute ? C'est toi qui refuses d'admettre la vérité. Elle t'avait dit dès le début comment ça allait se passer, pas la peine de se voiler la face. Tu as perdu. Pour la première fois, console-toi. Faut un début à tout. Essaie juste de faire en sorte que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? Que tu n'acceptes pas ta défaite ? Très surprenant, en effet… »

« Ce n'est plus un jeu, on s'est trop impliqués pour que ça se termine par « j'ai gagné merci au revoir » »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était précisément ça le jeu : que _tu_ t'impliques et qu'_elle_ gagne, point final. C'est toi qui crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose. Mais c'est faux. »

« Je l'ai vu, dans ses yeux…Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser comme ça… »

« Comme c'est touchant…N'empêche qu'elle l'a fait quand même. Tu t'es fais prendre à ton propre piège, c'est ça qui t'embête. Imagine un peu le coup que va prendre ta réputation…Drago Malefoy a un chagrin d'amour ! Comme c'est triste » fit la voix d'un ton railleur.

« Tais-toi »

Il respira profondément, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses. De quoi était-il sûr ? Elle avait gagné : il était totalement fou d'elle et elle l'avait quitté sans un mot, comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais il aurait juré qu'il lui avait été difficile de s'en aller. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, il le savait…Et pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi troublée que lui quand il l'avait vue ? Si ce n'était pas à cause de lui, alors pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, c'était la première fois qu'il avait le désir de préserver quelqu'un. Mais s'il n'avait aucune chance de prendre son cœur il serait obligé de se venger. Cette idée lui déplaisait, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, son honneur ne lui permettrait pas. « Mieux vaut être indifférent et digne que malheureux et pathétique » se récita-t-il.

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Et pour ça, il lui fallait…

-Mary ?

Il avait espéré qu'elle ne serait ni avec Ithil, ni dans sa salle commune et l'avait finalement trouvée à la bibliothèque. La Serdaigle se tourna vers Drago. Son air étonné laissa vite place à regard clairement hostile et soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- On se calme, je ne t'ai rien fait. Pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

- Si tu cherches Ithil ne compte pas sur moi, lui dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Drago commença à s'énerver sérieusement. A voir comment Mary le traitait, il doutait qu'elle puisse beaucoup l'aider. C'était bien la première fois qu'on osait lui parler sur ce ton, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé il aurait sûrement cherché à démolir la jeune fille. Il sembla que Mary l'avait remarqué aussi car elle fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air songeur et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Son ton était moins sec et elle semblait presque intéressée par ce que Drago pourrait lui répondre.

- Pour le moment rien. C'est à toi que je voudrais parler, dit-il calmement.

Mary eut l'air surprise. Elle se demandait si le Serpentard n'avait pas dans l'idée de l'éloigner d'Ithil dans une attaque détournée contre la jolie brune. C'était extrêmement lâche, mais Mary ne tenait pas Drago en haute estime. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

- Elle t'a mis au courant de son « expérience » ?

Mary hocha la tête.

- Elle m'a vaguement expliqué ce qu'elle comptait faire, dit-elle avec prudence.

- Elle t'en a parlé récemment ? Elle t'a dit où elle pensait qu'elle en était ?

Le ton de Drago était presque empressé et Mary eu un doute : est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ?

- Non, en fait, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier, quand elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans votre salle commune.

« Hier ? pensa Drago. Ca ne fait même pas deux jours qu'on a commencé ? Je n'ai pas pu tomber amoureux en deux jours ! Quelle pitié » Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir de l'admiration pour Ithil pour être parvenue si rapidement à son objectif ou, au contraire, de la haine pour avoir trouvé si facilement ses faiblesses.

- Si tu viens me voir je suppose qu'il s'est passé autre chose que j'ignore, dit Mary. Et comme Ithil semble être encore plus invisible que d'habitudeça doit être important. Alors ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas dire à Mary qu'Ithil avait gagné, il se sentait déjà suffisamment faible, pas la peine de le crier sur les toits. Il tenta le bluff.

- J'ai gagné, dit-il simplement.

Il se composa une mine réjouie et eut un sourire arrogant.

Il observa attentivement la réaction de Mary. Celle-ci n'eut pas l'air surprise, ce qui donna un peu d'espoir à Drago. « Si la seule amie d'Ithil pense qu'elle peut tomber amoureuse de moi c'est sûrement fondé, non » se dit-il. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un profond dégoût, une lueur de scepticisme brillant encore dans son regard.

- Et maintenant tu veux lui dire « c'était sympa mais ne m'approche plus » c'est ça ? T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type, lui cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Ithil ? Ithil ! Fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, je sais que tu es là ! cria Mary.

Elle se tenait devant une lourde porte en bois au septième étage contre laquelle elle frappait avec obstination. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et dit « Alohomora » mais rien ne se produisit.

- Ouvre-moi ! Tu viens toujours ici quand tu ne vas pas bien, alors d'un, tu m'ouvres parce que je sais que tu es là et de deux, tu m'explique ce qui se passe ! Ithil !

La porte s'ouvrit à peine et Ithil s'écarta pour laisser entrer Mary. Une fois son amie à l'intérieur, elle referma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla avec un sortilège. Elle avait l'air triste, même si elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré. Mary l'observa un moment et dit :

- Drago Malefoy est venu me parler avant que je vienne ici.

Ithil lui lança un regard amer.

- Et ?

- Il a gagné, dit timidement Mary.

Elle avait plus l'air de poser une question, mais elle ne croyait pas beaucoup Drago, même si sa victoire était possible. Elle voulait confirmation.

Ithil soupira. Elle hésita.

- Non, c'est moi, répondit-elle.

Son amie la regarda avec un soulagement étonné.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire tomber le plus grand mythe de Poudlard, dit-elle. Où est le problème ?

- Je suis stupide ! s'exclama Ithil en s'asseyant par terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que j'allais réussir…et juste oublier et passer à autre chose. J'avais rien compris…

- T'es tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Ithil acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je sais pas comment j'ai pu penser que je ne ressentirais rien pour lui, c'était tellement évident ! C'est le seul qui peut me comprendre, le seul qui n'a pas peur de moi. Elle soupira. Et le seul qui peut obtenir absolument tout ce qu'il veut des gens qu'il rencontre.

- Arrêteça sert à rien de te faire des reproches ! Tu m'as dit que t'avais gagné, c'est qu'il t'aime aussi non ?

- Oui...mais si ça se trouve je me suis trompé pour ça aussi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je l'ai laissé après avoir dit que j'avais gagné. C'est trop tard maintenant, il doit me détester.

- Mais s'il…commença Mary.

- Tu parles ! Il doit se maudire d'être tombé amoureux, en seulement deux jours en plus ! Il va associer ça à de la faiblesse et va vouloir se venger, question d'honneur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer là-dedans…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Arrogance typique de Serpentard : on croit toujours qu'on est plus fort que les autres et qu'on réussira toujours tout, déclara Mary d'un ton neutre.

Ithil lui lança un regard noir.

- Et on n'accepte pas de se retrouver en position de faiblesse, ajouta la Serdaigle sans se démonter devant l'expression menaçante de son amie. Pas la peine de faire cette tête, la situation prouve que j'ai raison. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Parce que, soyons objectives, vous vous compliquez vraiment la vie pour rien. C'est à croire que vous refusez exprès tout ce qui pourrait vous rendre heureux (alors que vous n'attendez que ça) sous des prétextes plus douteux les uns que les autres.

Ithil était parfaitement d'accord, mais elle n'allait sûrement pas le reconnaître.

- Bon, il est bientôt sept heures, on va manger ? proposa Mary. Ca te changera les idées.

- Je te rejoins, répondit Ithil.

Son amie la regarda d'un air inquiet et sortit.

« Bon, pensa Ithil. Si on récapitule ça donne quoi ? Je l'aimeça j'en suis sûre (nouveau soupir). Mais je ne sais pas si lui…Et de toutes façons il ne va plus vouloir que je l'approche, sauf s'il veut me faire payer sa défaite. Donc, je ne fais rien et j'essaie d'oublier puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

Elle se leva, remit son masque impassible et descendit dans la Grande Salle.


	7. Abandon

CHAPITRE 7 : ABANDON

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à table. Ithil s'assit et commença à manger. Drago apparut quelques minutes après elle. Elle l'ignora. Il s'installa à l'autre bout de la table avec Pansy, Blaise et son habituelle suite de Serpentard. Il avait l'air égal à lui-même, froid et méprisant. Ithil soupira imperceptiblement et se concentra sur son assiette.

Drago se força à ne pas regarder Ithil. Sa conversation avec Mary ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé, il restait persuadé qu'Ithil n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Il en souffrait et la voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de se venger mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il refusait de lui faire du mal, même si elle lui en faisait. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait à personne ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il n'avait donc pas à craindre pour sa réputation. Et au fond de lui, il espérait encore la conquérir. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours arrogant, cruel et froid, mais il avait compris qu'aimer n'était pas forcément une faiblesse. Ithil était la seule personne qu'il aurait pu aimer de toutes façons, elle était comme lui et leurs différences ne la rendaient que plus intéressante à ses yeux. La faiblesse, c'était de se laisser mener sans rien dire en sachant qu'on n'aurait aucun retour. Ca, il ne l'acceptait pas. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors il ferait en sorte qu'elle souffre et qu'elle le déteste pour ça. Il préférerait de la haine à cette horrible incertitude. Il se disait aussi que si elle le détestait, il l'oublierait plus facilement.

Il lui jeta un très rapide coup d'œil (Pansy guettait chacun de ses gestes). Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son beau visage. Drago aurait voulu voir ses yeux, mais ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient devant. Il finit rapidement son repas et quitta la Grande Salle, suivi de son groupe de fidèles. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, il lui lança un bref regard, espérant toujours déceler le moindre signe. Sans succès. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer son passage. Pansy la fixa d'un air hargneux. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre « son » Dray chéri et elle mais elle était à cents lieux d'imaginer quoi. Personne n'était capable de voir derrière le masque de Drago et Ithil, hormis eux-mêmes. Et encore…

Ithil eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Elle repensait sans cesse à ces deux jours passés avec Drago sans que la moindre idée ne lui vienne pour savoir quoi faire. De son côté, le jeune homme eut exactement le même problème.

Les étoiles disparurent très lentement et le soleil se leva enfin. Drago s'éveilla. Il avait pris une décision. Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla et observa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. « Peu importe ce qu'elle te dit, quand tu te verras à nouveau dans cette glace tout à l'heure, au moins, tu seras fixé. » Il ouvrit le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec Ithil. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand il vit la jeune fille derrière le portrait. Elle se tenait, hésitante, devant le tableau. Apparemment, elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens et les contempla comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira à l'intérieur, referma le portrait et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si le lâcher la tuerait, prise par surprise par ce geste inattendu (mais pas inespéré). Mais son instinct revint au galop, l'instinct d'envoyer chier tout le monde. Elle le repoussa et s'écria :

- Non mais tu fais quoi là !

Drago resta stupéfait. La tristesse et la haine faillirent le submerger. Ithil réalisa soudain ce qu'elle avait dit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et de consternation. Lorsque Drago vit sa réaction, sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, la tête appuyée contre le torse de Drago, ses mots résonnant contre le cœur du jeune homme. Je suis désolée, je voulais pas…Je voulais pas te laisser comme ça…

- Ca va, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien.

Il la berça doucement, comme une enfant, simplement heureux qu'elle soit là, tout contre lui. Ithil se blottit dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa présence comme si elle risquait de les perdre à jamais.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que je pourrais te faire craquer et en sortir indemne, reprit-elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu penser une chose aussi stupide ! Et toi, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé…qu'en fait, tu…

- Calme-toi, dit-il doucement. Je suis là maintenant, et je n'ai ni l'intention de partir ni de te faire du mal. Même si j'y ai pensé, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu oublies qui je suis, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Ithil le regarda avec méfiance. Il ne s'était quand même pas moqué d'elle ? Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait lui faire ses excuses et qu'elle essayait de réparer le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle recula et observa le visage du Serpentard. Elle prit alors conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait : la chambre de Drago. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup.

« Non ! pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible ! S'il avait voulu…il n'aurait rien dit… »

- J'aurais préféré que tu me détestes plutôt que de me demander si tu m'avais aimé comme moi je t'aime, dit-il avec difficulté.

Ithil ferma les yeux de soulagement, poussa un profond soupir et appuya le front sur le torse de Drago. Elle sentit son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien et oublia toutes ses craintes. Il lui releva la tête et la regarda avec admiration. Elle sourit faiblement, un peu gênée de se trouver ainsi examinée et il sembla à Drago qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau.


	8. Epilogue

CHAPITRE 8 : EPILOGUE

Depuis le début des vacances, t'es sûre ?

Oui, je te jure !

Mais c'est qui cette fille ?

La grande brune, tu sais… Celle qui ne parle jamais et qui a l'air super méchante…

Quoi ? Ithil ?

Voilà, Ithil ! Ben ouais, elle…

Dès la reprise des cours, les commentaires étaient allés bon train sur la relation entre Drago et Ithil. Toutes les filles étaient jalouses et les garçons envieux mais résignés. Malgré tout, les conversations finissaient bien souvent par :

De toutes façons, vu comme ils sont tous les deux, je vois mal avec qui d'autre ils auraient pu se mettre.

Le couple se fichait éperdument des rumeurs qu'il provoquait. Leur apparence n'était que froideur, mépris et indifférence. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait comme ça, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais en public ils se contentaient de se lancer des regards qu'eux seuls comprenaient, gardant les grandes embrassades et autres effusions de ce genre pour leurs moments à deux, les seuls où ils se dévoilaient complètement. Comme l'avait dit Drago, « Je suis le seul digne de toi et tu es la seule digne de moi. ». Leur monde se limitait à eux deux, plus quelques amis suffisamment proches pour être acceptés comme Mary par exemple, bien que celle-ci garda toujours des rapports formels avec Drago. Ithil avait éprouvé une joie sauvage en voyant la tête de Blaise et Pansy la première fois qu'elle s'était présentée au bras de Drago. Bien évidemment, Pansy avait essayé de récupérer son Dray adoré, mais celui-ci l'avait superbement ignoré et elle avait eu droit à une deuxième explication de tout ce qui la rendait méprisable, par Ithil cette fois. Elle s'était enfuie en pleurs, mais n'osait plus s'approcher de la jeune femme de peur de se faire tailler en pièces. Et comme Drago était presque tout le temps avec elle, elle avait finalement renoncé. Blaise avait réagi différemment, il s'était fait une raison et avait décidé de reprendre le poste désormais vaquant de « Don Juan cruel » du château avec, il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu moins de succès. Mais son intérêt pour Ithil restait toujours aussi fort, même s'il tentait de le cacher pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Drago.

Ils ignoraient le monde et le monde les craignait, telle pouvait se résumer leur vie au château. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, l'alliance de leurs deux personnalités sombres et complexes les rendant intouchables au sein de leur microsociété chez les Serpentard. Les autres vert et argent n'osaient s'approcher d'eux, craignant une réplique sarcastique de la part de Drago ou un des regards condescendants mais ironiques d'Ithil. Ils avaient chacun trouvé en l'autre les choses qui lui manquaient, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

Cependant, leur petit jeu leur manquait. Parfois, Drago se mettait à ignorer Ithil, purement et simplement, ne lui adressant pas un mot ni un regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et finisse par lui sauter dessus sauvagement entre deux cours. Mais il arrivait que le jeu se retourne contre lui. Ithil, pour se venger, se mettait à flirter avec tous les garçons qu'elle croisait juste sous son nez. En général, il ne tenait pas trois jours… « Rien n'est acquis » lui disait alors la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de le quitter.

Comme chaque soir, les amoureux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Drago (autrement plus intime et chaleureuse que les dortoirs des Serpentard). Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se faire des câlins.

T'es vraiment cruel, dit soudain Ithil.

Et toi tu t'es vue ? répliqua Drago. Associable, cynique…

Antipathique, méprisant…

Indifférente, froide, hautaine…

Sadique…

Impitoyable…

Ils arrêtèrent leur échange de politesses.

J'adore, chuchota Ithil à l'oreille de Drago.

Elle l'embrassa en glissant lentement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Drago.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait directement. Il se figea un instant et la regarda. Elle sourit, son visage rougissant à peine. Il la serra contre elle et lui répondit dans un souffle :

Encore heureux...

Et tandis qu'elle lui enlevait délicatement son tee-shirt, il saisit sa baguette et éteignit les bougies.

Voilà, cette fois c'est bien la fin

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont lu (et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! )

En ce qui concerne le happy end, j'ai très très longtemps hésité avant de choisir cette fin. Une fin avec les deux qui se déchirent et qui finissent par souffrir tout seuls chacun de leur côté aurait été pas mal non plus, et assez facile à caser, vu la situation à la fin du chapitre 7. Mais je suppose que c'est mon côté romantique qui a triomphé ce jour-là

Merci encore, et pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir mis les suites régulièrement.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort !

MERCI :D


End file.
